Prince Ali Rescue
Prince Ali Rescue è una quest di RuneScape sia per giocatori free-to-play che per pay-to-play. Dettagli Walkthrough Preparativi Nota bene: tutti gli oggetti della quest possono essere acquistati al Grand Exchange, in tal caso salta alla sezione successiva. Se invece desideri procurarti da solo il necessario, sarà ugualmente facile ed economico, secondo i seguenti step. Recati a Varrock, dove è possibile acquistare e ritirare oggetti dalla banca. Se intendi procurarti da solo il necessario, avrai bisogno di: * Un pickaxe per minare * Un hatchet e un tinderbox per accendere un fuoco e raccoglierne l'ashes (in alternativa cerca a Varrock qualcuno che bruci logs). * Shears per tosare della lana (se non le hai, puoi acquistarle ad un qualsiasi general store) * Un recipiente di acqua tipo bucket, bowl, o jug (ma non un vial). * Qualche coins per acquistare alcuni oggetti dai negozi di NPC o al Grand Exchange. Riempi il recipiente di acqua ad una fonte, tipo fountain o sink. Ne trovi diverse in Varrock, trova la più vicina cercando l'icona ( ) sulla minimap. Se non hai ancora l'Ashes, taglia un albero e brucia un logs. Mentre aspetti che diventi cenere, posa in banca l'ascia e il tinderbox, non ti serviranno più. Ritira anche dei soldi per comprare alcuni oggetti e pagare il pedaggio al varco tra Lumbridge ed Al-Kharid. Torna quindi al tuo fuoco e raccogli l'Ashes, che puoi ottenere, in alternativa, anche uccidendo un Imp. Compra un pink skirt al negozio di vestiti di Varrock e 3-4 birre (2 coins ciascuna) al Blue Moon Inn, poi lascia la città attraverso la porta sud. Vai alla miniera a sud-est di Varrock e mina un Tin e un Copper ore, ti serviranno per la bronze bar; raccogli anche un Redberry dai cespugli vicini. Prendi due clay alla miniera a sud-ovest, quindi vai al recinto di pecore a sud di Varrock e usa le shears sugli animali per tosarne sette. Un modo per arrivare ad Al-Kharid è passare attraverso l'area desertica, superando la miniera degli scorpioni e continuando a sud fino al Palazzo. Per il momento invece dirigiti a sud verso Lumbridge, oltrepassa il ponte a nord della fornace, dove potrai smeltare la bronze bar (puoi farlo anche alla fornace di Al-Kharid). Vai al castello di Lumbridge Castle e carda tutta la lana al primo piano del castello; se ne hai bisogno, prendi un pot dalla cucina e un bucket dalle cantine. Riempi il secchio di acqua, bagnaci i clay, e riempilo ancora. Segui la strada a nord che porta fuori Lumbridge e recati alla casa di Farmer Fred. Sul retro c'è un orto con 12 onions, raccogline due. A questo punto dovresti avere: *7 balls of wool (avendo tosato le sheep e cardato la lana) oppure 3 balls of wool e una rope *Ashes (da un fuoco oppure uccidendo un imp) *Bucket of water/Jug of water *Bronze bar (mina tin e copper) *2 Soft clay (usa i clay con un bucket, jug o bowl pieni d'acqua) *2 Onions *Redberries (raccolti dal cespuglio a sud di Varrock o a nord del mulino di Lumbridge, presso gli Gnomecopters; oppure comprati al negozio di cibo di Port Sarim o da Beefy Bill, che si trova a nord di Lumbridge, vicino al mulino). *3 beers (birre normali, le trovi in casa di Morgan o le prendi gratis al Barbarian Beer house) *Pink skirt (al Varrock's clothes shop) Ora sei pronto per iniziare la quest. La quest Puoi iniziare la quest parlando con il cancelliere Hassan. Lo trovi nella sala interna del palazzo di Al-Kharid; ti manderà da un tipo dall'aria scaltra, di nome Osman, che si trova fuori dal perimetro nord del palazzo. Osman a sua volta ti manderà a cercare sua figlia Leela, che gironzola ad est di Draynor Village, vicino i campi. Parlale e ti darà istruzioni sul da farsi. Dopo aver parlato con Leela, vai ad ovest e troverai la casa di Ned - fatti dare la fune e la parrucca, fatte di balls of wool. Nota bene: se sei membro e hai già completato The Fremennik Isles, puoi avere corde gratis da Ned: quando gliene chiederai una, dirai di non aver abbastanza per pagarla e che le sue funi odorano di Yak. Ti confesserà di non intrecciarle personalmente e te ne darà una gratis. Puoi ripetere questo passaggio diverse volte e procurartene a piacimento. Vai da Aggie(la trovi nella casa di Draynor Village ad est del recinto dei maiali) e chiedile di prepararti una yellow dye (servono due onions) e una skin paste. Tingi la parrucca, poi posa tutto in bank tranne le soft clay: la tua prossima destinazione sarà la prigione e se sei di basso livello potresti morire. La prigione si trova immediatamente a sud-est di Draynor. Se non l'hai ancora fatto, potresti prendere un'armatura e il necessario per combattere, ti serviranno per il prossimo step. Se sei di basso livelli, prendi anche del cibo. Ti imbatterai nella guardie della prigione (lvl 26) e dovrai essere pronto a combatterle o fuggir via. Entra il più velocemente possibile nella prigione o sii pronto ad attaccare le guardie. Questa zona è multi-combat per cui - a meno che tu non sia di livello 40 o superiore - è meglio evitare il combattimento. Anche se le guardie colpiscono al max per una 30ina di danno, è una buona idea portare comunque del cibo. Appena entri chiuditi alle spalle la porta della prigione; non sempre sarà possibile, altri giocatori potrebbero entrarvi per la quest. Parla con Lady Keli. Se non è nell'edificio o nei dintorni, aspetta un po' - riapparirà a breve (probabilmente altri giocatori impegnati nelle fasi successive della quest l'hanno appena sconfitta). Parlale di qualsiasi argomento ma NON di Katrine e, IMPORTANTE, cerca di selezionare le opzioni di dialogo che la adulino, suggerendo quanto sia famosa in tutto RuneScape. Chiedile dei suoi ultimi piani, loda la sua scaltrezza. Chiedile poi se è sicura che non proveranno a liberare Prince Ali. Chiedile se puoi vedere la chiave o prenderla per un breve lasso di tempo. Chiedile se puoi toccare la chiave. Dovresti avere con te della soft clay: usala per fare un calco della chiave. Se invece hai dimenticato il clay, devi tornare in banca o procurartelo in altro modo e ripetere l'intera conversazione da capo. Controlla il calco con l'aiuto di Leela; ti dirà di consegnarlo ad Osman, assieme alla barra di bronzo (altri 2 dazi da pagare per usare il varco ), e poi tornare da lei per ottenere la chiave. Perché Leela sia soddisfatta del piano, dovrai parlare con Joe: ricordati di posare in banca la chiave prima di andare da lui. Ora Leela sarà soddisfatta del piano. Per il prossimo step ti serviranno: *Rope *Wig *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Chiave *3 Beers Vai alla prigione. Assicurati di avere tutti gli oggetti nell'inventario e non indosso: se ad esempio indossi la pink skirt, la quest potrebbe dare problemi. .]] Parla con Joe e offrigli un drink, poi un altro, poi un altro. L'opzione è nella prima schermata del dialogo: se gli parli di qualsiasi altra cosa non potrai offrirgli la birra e dovrai ricominciare la conversazione da capo. Inizia il dialogo dicendo: "I have some beer" e poi offrigli altri drinks man mano che diventa sempre più brillo. Usa la corda su Lady Keli per legarla. Ora dovrai essere veloce, perché Lady Keli riapparirà in circa un minuto e cercherà di attaccarti. Se dovesse succedere, dovrai procurarti un'altra corda e catturarla di nuovo. Usa la chiave per aprire la cella di Prince Ali e parlagli: accetterà di usare il travestimento per scappare. Apparirà quindi un messaggio che ti avvisa che da questo momento in poi sei amico di Al-Kharid e non dovrai più pagare il dazio per spostarti tra Lumbridge e Al-Kharid. Quindi esci e cerca di evitare le rimanenti guardie. Non metterci troppo perché Lady Keli riapparirà velocemente! Passa attraverso il cancello tra Lumbridge e Al-Kharid (gratis!!!) e vai da Hassan nel palazzo di Al-Kharid per ricevere la tua ricompensa. Da questo momento in poi, se provi a parlare con Lady Keli, ti accuserà di averla imbrogliata (la frase apparirà sulla sua testa, come per i giocatori). Ordinerà alle sue guardie di catturarti; una di esse risponderà: "Yes, M'Lady" e ti attaccherà. Potrai sempre fuggire via dai dintorni della prigione. Le guardie ti attaccheranno solo se il tuo combat level è pari o inferiore a 52, se superiore ti lasceranno in pace. Ricompensa *3 Quest Points *700 Coins *Passaggio gratuito tra Lumbridge - Al-Kharid *Accesso al minigame Sorceress's Garden (solo per membri) *Capacità di incantare la Broomstick per un numero illimitato di teleport (solo per membri) Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: Nessuna Suggerimenti *Le guardie della prigione sono aggressive con i giocatori di livello 52 o inferiore. Forse è meglio entrare nelle recinzione dal lato est e - se il tuo combat lvl è basso - aspettare il momento in cui altri giocatori attacchino le guardie. In alternativa puoi cambiare mondo, scegliendone uno affollato, sperando di trovare altri giocatori impegnati ad allenare il combat uccidendo le guardie. Fai attenzione: c'è comunque la possibilità che le guardie ti attacchino, anche se già impegnate in altri combattimenti. Ugualmente, per farle uscire dalla prigione, attirale fuori poi entra appena nell'edificio e chiudi velocemente la porta, controllando di lasciato fuori le guardie. *Se perdi alcuni oggetti puoi farli da capo, ad eccezione della chiave - Leela te ne darà una copia in cambio di soldi. bg:Prince Ali Rescue fi:Prince Ali Rescue Trivia *Anche dopo aver completato la quest, Prince Ali rimarrà intrappolato nella cella dalla quale è evaso. *Quando parli con Joe prima di portargli le birre, il dialogo ricorderà quello tra Ford e la guardia vogon in The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy, di Douglas Adams. *Prince Ali of Babwa era lo pseudonimo usato da Aladdin nel famoso cartone animato della Disney. *Quando catturi Lady Keli, ti viene detto che avresti dovuto rinchiuderla "in un armadio", nonostante non ve ne sia alcuno nella prigione. *Se dopo la quest parli con Lady Keli, ti accuserà di averla imbrogliata e legata e sarai attaccato dalla guardia della prigione dai capelli biondi. Non ti attaccherà comunque dall'interno della cella, anche se ordinatogli da Lady Keli. *Dopo la quest, se le parli, Lady Keli griderà: "You tricked me, and tied me up, Guards kill this stranger!" e la parola "Guard" dovrebbe essere scritta in minuscolo. *Interessante notare come Lady Keli possa a volte uscire. Se ciò avviene mentre sei nella stanza della prigione e le parli, e qualche altro giocatore chiude nel mentre la porta, tu ti ritroverai nella stanza mentre Lady Keli sarà fuori. Ciò non interromperà la vostra conversazione E potrai comunque toccare la chiave e farne il calco, attraverso la porta chiusa.